Tanzania
| image_flag = Flag of Tanzania.svg | image_coat = Coat of arms of Tanzania.svg | national_motto = "Freedom and Unity" | national_anthem = Mungu ibariki Afrika | image_map = Location Tanzania AU Africa.svg | map_caption = | image_map2 = Tanzania - Location Map (2013) - TZA - UNOCHA.svg | capital = Dodoma (de jure) Dar es Salaam (de facto) | largest_city = Dar es Salaam | official_languages = None de jure | languages_type = National language | languages = Swahili | languages2_type = Other languages | languages2 = English | demonym = Tanzanian | government_type = Unitary presidential republic | leader_title1 = President | leader_name1 = John Pombe Magufuli | leader_title2 = Vice President | leader_name2 = Samia Suluhu | leader_title3 = Prime Minister | leader_name3 = Kassim Majaliwa | leader_title4 = Speaker | leader_name4 = Job Ndugai | leader_title5 = Chief Justice | leader_name5 = Ibrahim Hamis Juma | legislature = National Assembly | sovereignty_type = Independence | established_event1 = Tanganyika | established_date1 = 9 December 1961 | established_event2 = | established_date2 = 10 December 1963 | established_event3 = Merger | established_date3 = 26 April 1964 | established_event4 = Current constitution | established_date4 = 25 April 1977 | area_km2 = 947,303 | area_rank = 31st | area_sq_mi = 365,756 | percent_water = 6.4 | population_estimate = | population_census = 44,928,923 | population_estimate_year = | population_estimate_rank = 28th | population_census_year = 2012 | population_density_km2 = 47.5 | population_density_sq_mi = 123.1 | population_density_rank = | GDP_PPP = $163.522 billionTanzania. IMF.org | GDP_PPP_year = 2017 | GDP_PPP_rank = | GDP_PPP_per_capita = $3,296 | GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = | GDP_nominal = $51.194 billion | GDP_nominal_year = 2017 | GDP_nominal_per_capita = $1,032 | Gini = 37.8 | Gini_year = 2012 | Gini_change = | Gini_ref = | Gini_rank = | HDI = 0.531 | HDI_year = 2015 | HDI_change = increase |HDI_ref = | HDI_rank = 151st | currency = Tanzanian shilling | currency_code = TZS | time_zone = EAT | utc_offset = +3 | utc_offset_DST = | time_zone_DST = | drives_on = left | iso3166code = TZ | calling_code = +255+007 from Kenya and Uganda. | cctld = .tz | footnote_a = Revised to $41.33 billion | religion = (2010 estimate)| CIA World Factbook] 2010. Retrieved 23 May 2017. Christianity 61.4% Islam 35.2% Folk Religion 1.8% Irreligious 1.4% Other 0.2% }} Tanzania is a country in East Africa. The official languages are Kiswahili and English. It is next to Africa's biggest lake, Lake Victoria. In 2017, there were about 54,000,000 people living in Tanzania. They are divided into 120 tribes; none have more than 10% of the population. Tanzania is a multicultural society with people from many different cultures. There are many languages & religions in Tanzania; the main ones being Christianity and Arabic. The president of the United Republic of Tanzania is John Magufuli. Tanzania is a member of the United Nations, UNIDO, the World Bank, the International Monetary Fund, the Commonwealth of Nations, the Non-Aligned Movement, SADC, PTA, and the ADB. It is also signatory to the Lome Convention. Mainland Tanzania (formerly Tanganyika) received independence in December 1961, while Zanzibar gained her independence in January 1964, through a revolution. The two countries joined together to form the United Republic of Tanzania in April 1964. Until July 1992, Tanzania was a one-party state. Following a Presidential Commission, the country has started a multi-party political system. It has held successful general elections in 1995 and 2000. " Regions Tanzania is divided into 26 Regions. 21 are on the mainland and five in Zanzibar. Tanzania's regions are: Arusha Dar es Salaam Dodoma Iringa Kagera Kigoma Kilimanjaro Lindi Manyara Mara Mbeya Morogoro Mtwara Mwanza Pemba North Pemba South Pwani Rukwa Ruvuma Shinyanga Singida Tabora Tanga Zanzibar Central/South Zanzibar North Zanzibar Urban/West Related pages *List of rivers of Tanzania *Tanzania at the Olympics *Tanzania national football team Notes References Other websites * New map of Tanzania Category:1964 establishments in Africa Category:Least developed countries Category:States and territories established in the 1960s Category:Tanzania